I Solemnly Swear I'm Up To No Good
by Indigo Meow
Summary: The tale of the Marauders' first year at Hogwarts. Please R&R! Done for FatedLunar's Marauder Challenge, link in story.
1. Chapter 1

I Solemnly Swear That I'm Up to No Good, 

Or How They Became Marauders

Chapter 1: On The Train

James Potter kissed his mother goodbye. He was going off to his first year at Hogwarts, where he would continue to learn magic.

"Don't go wandering off," she said, "and write once a week."

"Alright, Mum."

And with one last hug, he boarded the train.

He walked inside, and spotted a childhood friend, Roxanna Cruz Reyes.

"Oi, Roxie!"

Her head turned with a jolt. "James! How are you? Can you believe it! It's finally our turn to go to Hogwarts!"

Roxanna, better known as Roxie, was child number 5 of 5. Her nearest sibling, Isabella, was 14, and rarely spoke to Roxie. In fact, the sibling she was closest with was Rosario, her oldest sister, who was 22. But, most of the time, Roxie hung out with James.

"I know! In a few short hours we'll be at Hogwarts!" James was, indeed, very excited, but as he was walking to his compartment, he was knocked down by a tall boy with shaggy, dark brown hair.

"Hey! Watch it!"

But the boy kept walking.

"Don't worry about him, James," Roxie said, sneering at the boy, " I think might be that Black kid."

Black. He knew that name well. His parents were enemies with Mr. and Mrs. Black. They were dark wizards, and their children, most likely, would be too.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxxXXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sirius Black rubbed his arm gingerly. He had run into a boy on the way to his compartment. And, it had really hurt. He remembered his parent's words before he got onto the train.

_"If you don't get into Slytherin, you'll be staying at home all of next summer!"_

_"B-But it wouldn't be my fault, would it?"_

_"Yes, it would. Now get on that train before it leaves without you."_

No kiss. No hug. Just a warning of punishment if he got into the 'wrong house'. Sometimes Sirius truly hated his parents.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxxXXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A sickly-looking boy with sandy brown hair that was oddly flecked with gray sat down in a compartment near the back of the train. Alone. He had never had much social grace, and much preferred the company of a book to a loud peer.

Yet, he still longed for a friend. A friend he could have inside jokes with, a friend that he could visit over the summer. A friend that understand. A friend that could share his secret…

Remus Lupin heard a small whimper from outside his compartment. He put his head out; only to see the three nastiest girls he had ever seen, and a small squatty boy with mousy brown hair.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxxXXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Audrey Grayfield and Bellatrix Black were probably the two of the meanest girls of their age. Though, when compared, they were nothing to Natasha Zubrinski. Natasha Zubrinski meaner than a mad rattlesnake. Her hazel eyes could penetrate anyone's protective shield and make them do anything. She was extremely tall for her age, at about 5'6", and had very fair skin, and dirty blond hair.

Remus looked at the scene. The three girls were standing over the boy, the tallest pointing her wand at the boy, who was sobbing uncontrollably. Apparently, this girl had already learned a few hexes. Then, a tall boy who looked slightly like the whimpering one below, said, "Young ladies! Away from that boy!"

A shorter girl opened her mouth, but was cut off by the tallest one.

"Everyone knows, Pettigrew, that the only reason that you stand up for this filth is that he's your cousin."

"Go back to your compartments," Pettigrew said coldly.

"Fine," the girl continued, "he's a waste of magic, anyway."

Remus went back into his compartment, glad the older boy, Pettigrew, he was called, came to help before he had to. He couldn't stand up to the tall one.

A/N: What do you think? This for a challenge:

The pretty review button beckons you...FREE COOKIES TO THOSE WHO REVIEW!!


	2. The Sorting Ceremony

Chapter 2: The Sorting Ceremony

James looked eagerly to the front of the Great Hall. Professor Dumbledore sat in the front, and Professor McGonnagol had just brought out the Sorting Hat.

"You will now be sorted. I will call you up in alphabetical order." Professor McGonnagol said this with a stern look.

"Adams, Gregory!"

This boy stood, looking particularly frightened, and sat on the stool, his legs dangling off of it. After a few minutes, the Sorting Hat shouted out, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

A few more kids came up, when Professor McGonnagol shouted, "Black, Sirius!"

Sirius sat on the stool. Since he was taller than most kids his age, his toes brushed against the floor. He sat there when the hat on his head started suddenly to speak within him.

_"Hmm, another Black? Haven't had one of you in ages. Well, most of the people in your family were in Slytherin. But, you do not seem sly enough for Slytherin. But you have a maniac's bravery, and a sharp mind, too. Now, where should I put you?"_

The hat was silent for a few seconds longer, when it shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Sirius shuddered. This was the last house his parents would want him to be in. If he wasn't in Slytherin, they would maybe, just _maybe_ be pleased with Ravenclaw. But Gryffindor? He wasn't going to have _any _privileges or pocket money for a _loooong_ time.

Sirius walked sulkily to the Gryffindor table. He had been sitting there for a few minutes when Professor McGonnagol shouted the name, "Lupin, Remus!"

The boy known as Remus walked up quietly to the Hat. He put the hat on and sat down.

_"Hmm, this boy is very secretive,"_ the Sorting Hat said, though only Remus heard.

The hat kept quiet for about a moment more, when it shouted out, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Remus looked up with a smile. His dad had been a Gryffindor.

Next was "MacDonald, Amelie!" ("SLYTHERIN!") through "Peckman, Caleb!" (HUFFLEPUFF!)

Then, Professor McGonnagol called out a name. "Pettigrew, Peter."

The dumpy boy Remus had seen earlier on the train ran, more like _scampered_, up the stairs. He sat down, though after a split second jumped. Everyone in the hall knew the hat had started to talk. After a moment or so, the hat yelled out, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Next, Professor McGonnagol shouted, "Potter, James!"

James ran up to the front. He practically jumped onto the stool, and yanked the hat on.

_"Ha. With this courage…"_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

James grinned for all his life. His friend Roxanna went next, (GRYFFINDOR!), followed by a slew of other first years.

When it finally ended with "Zubrinski, Natasha!" (SLYTHERIN!), Professor Dumbledore stood up.

"I have but a few words before we start our feast: Nitwick! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! That is all."

He sat back down. Roxanna turned to James and said, "Well, I have heard he has a few screws loose."

A/N: Alas! It is up! Cookies for my reviewers! I had a second wind for this chapter (even though for me, it's early in the morning. It's 4:03 AM). ALSO, CHECK OUT MY BLOG!

http://indigo-meow. am shamelessly adding that link to everything I post.

NOW, REVIEW MY MINIONS! Hmm, you seem to be immune to my mind control… (Note: It's REALLY early in the morning, I've already had 3 cups of coffee. Not exactly good for a 13 year old, is it?)


End file.
